


I'm watching you

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes multichoice entries [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Batjokes, Creepy, M/M, batjokes multichoice, equally creepy joker, freaky - Freeform, stalker bruce, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new boy, so different, with no name and a permanent smile, catches Bruce's attention. <br/>He has always been different, but meeting somebody that is the complete antonym of, well, anything-<br/>It intrigues him. He follows the boy home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm watching you

There was a new boy in the class. He sat at the back, and the others call him a freak. But Bruce is interested- deep down, he knew that they would call him a loner, a freak too, if not for his parent's obscene amounts of money.

He does not have a name. The first thing the teacher made him do was to introduce himself to the class. He smiles, the scars around his lips twisting upwards, making his smile even more unsettling. Bruce sits up, back straight. Eyes brilliantly blue and pupils dilating. 

"Call me Joker." He looks around the room, scanning over the face of every student, taking them in but simultaneously ignoring them as beneath him. The teacher coughs. Joker's bright green eyes almost glows. When they met hits, Bruce feels a small spark of electricity shoot down his spine. They almost miss him, but came back just a spilt second later-

The look went on for eternity. Or what felt like an eternity, until the teacher coughs and points him to sit in the back of the room. A pang of disappointment ran through Bruce. He turns back and scans him. Joker.

Their teacher mentions that he is two years younger than them all- advanced class or something. That would make him...fourteen. Damn. Bruce curses in his head and sits back. The scars does make him look a little older, but now that he really looks, everything else about Joker, his face, hid gestures, practically screams youth at them. He would be easy prey, that thin frame and small structure and hunched back- except that he basically radiates 'DO NOT TOUCH.'

\---

"Hey." Bruce approaches the younger boy. "Wanna...sit?" He grins. One of the false smiles he would slap onto his face for the newspapers.

"No." Joker looks up, and looks back down at his book.

"It, huh?" Joker looks up again. "What does it look like, rich boy?" He licks his scars. Naturally, Bruce follows the fool's little pink tongue as it flickers over the thick, textured tissues. Now, biting them, should be.. _fun_.

"I'm not just a rich boy, _Joker_." Bruce leans in, to tease, to flirt, perhaps. But he finds the boy already gone. Scoffing, Bruce went to sit with the group of people he calls his friends. Oh, he'll show him. He'll show what 'rich boy' Bruce Wayne is willing to do, to get _something_ he wants.

 


End file.
